


06.做什么 07.爱个屁 08.你这个大骗子

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	06.做什么 07.爱个屁 08.你这个大骗子

06.做什么

　　学校旁边的工地正在施工，那声音让土方无法专心听课，脑袋也跟着那声音嗡嗡地。  
　　想到第一次接触那样的性体验，说起来其实还蛮爽的，虽然不想承认，但那个大叔的那根东西还是很不错的。之前他们交换了电话号码，因为要配合土方上课的时间，所以坂田银时通常会在周末与土方十四郎通电话。  
　　“喂？又有什么事？”土方接起来放到耳边，刚刚那一通电话也是他打来的。  
　　“明天做不了了，临时有事。后天上午来，中午管你饭。”坂田银时在电话那头说道。  
　　土方听他的声音很沙哑，但却在有耐心的回答他家小姑娘神乐的问话。  
　　土方拉开抽屉，数了数钱币的张数，钱不多了。他无声的叹了口气，“我知道了。”  
　　做这种事是来钱最快的方法，土方本身对这方面并没有多大需求，只要对方干净、没病、活儿又够好，其他的都无所谓。况且还有钱拿，何乐而不为？  
　　   
　　周日上午九点去到万事屋，土方进了浴室清理身体。对于他这样刚入行的新人小白来说灌肠还是很不好接受的，也不习惯。每次清理完都觉得受罪。  
　　这次也是一样，土方费力地再次将软管插入自己的体内，再打开花洒往肠道内注入温水，就在土方咬牙坚持之际，门开了。  
　　坂田银时本想把刚买回来的灌肠器拿给土方，没想到推开门却看到他趴跪在地上，撅着屁股，一手撑地面一手扶着管子，神色艰难地样子。  
　　坂田银时嗓子紧了紧，抽了抽鼻子，“那个……”  
　　土方吓得一惊，手一个不稳，软管从穴口抽出，因为不想被看到这幅模样，他尽可能的缩紧菊穴，可是清水还是从直肠内潺潺地流了出来。他扭回头去，闷声发脾气：“你进来干嘛！”  
　　坂田锁上门，一步步靠近，“我帮你吧。”  
　　事实上土方已经清理的差不多了，但是坂田却哄他说：“我教你一个小窍门，下次就不会这么痛了。”  
　　  
　　土方信了，少年很天真的，也没什么羞耻心，就把屁股交给了男人。他试到臀瓣被两只大手揉捏着挤压，温水再次注入，量比自己灌的还多。腹部有些发胀，他收紧括约肌，同时男人的手在自己的上腹轻轻按压，他受不住了，性器官不受控制地竖起来，他感觉自己要尿出来了。  
　　怎么办，现在这种情况下，怎么可能尿的出来……  
　　“够了……”土方出声，他不想再继续下去了。可是软管还在体内，坂田银时也没有住手。  
　　一只手出现在他的阴茎上，用及其温柔的方式来抚摸他的龟头，拇指肚摩擦马眼，那种瘙痒的感觉令土方抓狂。  
　　“够、够了……”  
　　那只手还是没有停下，反而变本加厉，声音在他耳后响起：“怎么？这就受不住了？”  
　　土方十四郎拍掉坂田银时的手，厉声制止道：“我说够了！”他像个真正的青春期的青少年一样发脾气，“你住手！”  
　　坂田银时看着他，那气鼓鼓地小脸可爱的要死，瞪向自己的眼神一股冷意，显然是生气了，可他却不在意，倒想逗逗他。  
　　坂田银时站起来，俯视着他，“那你自己来。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
07.爱个屁

　　土方对待事情特别认真，对待自己的身体也是，虽然他现在非常想要狂奔回家缩进被窝，但背后强烈的视线让他不得不先把体内的东西搞出来。  
　　这也是最麻烦的——他怕一拔出管子后面就喷水。在那人面前他不愿摆出害羞的姿态。  
　　土方觉得自己从来都是坦坦荡荡，学费是自己挣，房租是自己交，但眼下的这份工作，却让他不能够坦然的与近藤勋他们讲。特别是总悟，要是被他知道，怕是会被笑掉大牙。  
　　其实这种事情本来讲究的就是你情我愿，他不想承认也得承认，眼下最重要的事就是干完这一炮。  
　　   
　　土方努力撅好屁股，括约肌配合着向外张开，他把软管平起来一点一点的往外拔，有小骨节的管子就像按摩棒，有刺激感，但此时菊门已经不再胀痛，反而有一种想排泄的感觉，再加上勃起的性器憋到有想尿尿的欲望，有点不好受。  
　　软管在肛门口内还有两三厘米，可这时已经没办法控制括约肌了，大量的温水在体内，随着管子的轻微晃动，与软管连接的部位都能感到和平时不一样的物体感，这不同于肉棒，这是实实在在的异物。想到这里土方突然有种被异物侵犯的别样感觉。  
　　手臂因为长时间保持同一个动作已经麻痹了，但土方还是不敢放松，因为现在他已经吸不住管子了，水从他的菊穴里不停滴落，安静的浴室内全是水滴的声音。  
　　明明只是水滴到瓷砖地上，明明没有人说话，连呻吟都没发出的土方却烧红了脸。他在乎白发男人对自己的看法，他怕男人的眼神，用那种慵懒的眼神似笑非笑的看着自己……  
　　就这么想着，他听到男人说：“我帮你。”坂田银时实在等不下去了，他感觉到自己的阴茎硬的可怕。  
　　“不用！”土方十四郎惊道。他手一抖，一下没拿稳，软管就退了出来，他还想挽回，就用力往里吸肛门，可是水流不听使唤，腹部胀的厉害，他又怕水会呲出来，只能跌坐下来一下放松一下缩紧小穴，不知是哪步出了错，他不小心碰到了马眼，这就一发不可收拾。  
　　透明的液体从铃口溢出来，把整个龟头都搞的水光光的，还在不断往外滴。  
　　坂田银时从他背后探头观察道：“把自己搞射了呢。”  
　　土方受了言语上的刺激，居然真的射精了，乳白色的精液高高的射出来，射过两波才停歇，这可真的快气哭他了。  
　　坂田在土方面前蹲下来，垂眼盯着土方的马眼看，他伸出食指点在马眼中间，轻轻地磨，那根深红色的性器跟着打晃。土方伸手握住坂田的手腕示意他停下，没想到却对上了他的眼，猩红色的瞳仁带着欲火。  
　　土方就看到他低下头，很平常的张口含住了自己的龟头顶端，火热的口腔包裹着前端，慵懒的眼神配合着舌头使劲一吸，土方就不自觉的叫了出来：“啊……！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
08.你这个大骗子

　　刚刚射精，龟头特别敏感，坂田这一动作搞的土方不自觉地夹紧大腿，哆哆嗦嗦地靠进了坂田的怀里。  
　　在这一行里主动投怀送抱可不少见，只是像土方这种情况的却不多见。是真的爽到了。  
　　土方有点想哭，但他忍住了，“我、我不做了。”  
　　少年细微的嘤嘤声让男人兴趣大开，他抚摸着少年光滑的背，轻声哄道：“不行哦，你不想要上一次的工资了吗？”  
　　少年瞪向男人，这哪里是哄，这明明就是诱骗。  
　　大丈夫能伸能屈，又何必急于一时。  
　　坂田银时扶着阴茎慢慢插入土方的后穴，他不愿听到土方不爽的声音，却又很想虐他，很是纠结。  
　　土方回头，特别冷静，又恢复了平常清冷的模样，他眉眼透露出一股冷淡，眼底连欲都没有。  
　　必须干他了，不干不是人。  
　　   
　　坂田开始肆无忌惮的冲撞，土方的闷哼使他不耐烦，总不能这样操下去吧，会坏的。  
　　坂田换了一种方式，不意气用事，拿出看家本领。如何能让身下的人欲仙欲死，这是他最拿手的。这种技巧，他掌握的最好。  
　　放在以前，坂田肯定觉得干就是了，早干早完事。但是最近却不同，这个小鬼头，特别刚，就跟那站着，你都能觉出来他对生活的不屑，但是他却活的很认真，让人失笑。  
　　这已经不仅仅不是一份工作，反而更想去了解他，他是个什么样的人，就像新八说的，是拐回来的一个很听话的学生吗？坂田觉得不是，所以就更有趣了。  
　　土方现在放开了，真正在享受这场性爱，叫声不是放荡，就是有感而发，自由随意的喘息声，才是最撩人的。  
　　土方的声音很性感，他的眼睛很好看，烟蓝色，冬天的蓝天都没他冷。他仰着头，一抬眼，那双眼就呈现在坂田眼前，看的坂田甚至想去伸舌头舔他的眼睛。  
　　他的每一声喘息，每一次皱眉，每一次收紧肉穴，都牵动坂田的心，还有迷离过后盯着他笑的眼，都是对他最大的诱惑。  
　　   
　　好奇，这个少年的每一个动作都引诱坂田犯罪。  
　　他到底是？干嘛来的？  
　　这一定是天意了，如果不是天意，那就把它变成天意。  
　　反正这个人，他坂田银时是要定了。  
　　   
　　坂田射在土方脸上，土方舔了一口精液，又吐掉，嫌弃道：“难吃死了。”  
　　坂田勾了勾嘴角，眼神转换成凶狠，他强制的把龟头塞进土方嘴里，让他给自己口交。可是土方却胜他一筹，竟然用牙尖磨啃他，那感觉，命根子在别人手里，随时可能毙命的压迫感。  
　　装凶失败，只能笑脸相迎，坂田捏住土方的下巴，让他松口，“小家伙，你不想干活了吗？”  
　　土方对着他一笑，带着少年的英气与自信，“等我不干的时候就把你这根东西废了。”  
　　坂田在土方跟前蹲下，手撑着下巴看他，刚想说什么，土方环顾四周后突然说：“你他妈没开摄像头啊？！”  
　　坂田看着他，懒洋洋的，笑他傻乎乎。


End file.
